


when she was just a girl she expected the world

by exodus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, mention of being shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exodus/pseuds/exodus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Octavia accompany Clarke to try and save their friends in Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when she was just a girl she expected the world

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr prompt;  
> leefuchsme asked:
> 
> Can you do a fanfic were bellamy Also goes to mount weather with clarke and the others and them they Two tries to escape but clarke gets shot or something ;)

"God, does it get any colder?" Bellamy inquired, shivering. Clarke looked at him in awe, wondering how he could complain so much in the time it had taken them to walk ten minutes from Camp Jaha to their current location. Finally, Clarke had convinced her mother to let them head to Mount. Weather. Raven and Wick decided to hang back to listen to the almost inaudible channel, hoping that if the mountain men had spotted the small group of humans trying to find an entrance, they would communicate to each other through their radios and Raven and Wick could warn the others. Turning to Bellamy, Clarke replied, "You know going at night was a good idea. And to answer your question, yes, it will get colder. As we climb to a higher elevation, the air begins to thin and-"

"Princess, no one actually cares." Bellamy cut her off and rolled his eyes. Octavia jogged to catch up to them and took a spot on Clarke's left side. "Hey," she spoke softly, "he'll unwind when we get there. I'm sure he's just nervous." Clarke smiled gratefully and put her arm around Octavia's neck, swinging slightly as she stepped.

"Oh, Octavia. Where were you when I punched your brother in the face last week for stealing my art supplies? My mighty voice of reason, do tell me, how would I go about handling that situation again, if it were to-" A buzz past Clarke's ear made her silence herself abruptly. Bellamy instinctively put his hand on Clarke's shoulder to keep her quiet, but realized that she had stopped speaking, he moved his hand away embarrassingly. It looked like Bellamy taking charge, from everyone else's perspective. But from his, he had just needed to remind himself she was alive. He had had a countless amount of dreams where Clarke had been looking at him, laughing, eyes twinkling, then dropping dead in front of him. He could never live with himself if she were to die.

Suddenly, Octavia started running at full force ahead. Confused, Bellamy sprinted after her with Clarke and the guards in tow. They heard cries all around them of what could only be the grounders. Octavia took a fast right and called to her companions, "Over here, quickly!" One by one, everyone filed quickly into a tunnel, with a door that had been heaved open. Closing it, the grounders' cries died out. It looked like they were in some sort of passage way. Clarke had gained a lot of confidence in the past little while. She wished that it wasn't inevitably going to diminish, but she knew the truth. Glancing at Bellamy only to find he was already looking back at her, she walked slowly down the very dimly lit path.

It seemed as if they had been walking in circles for ages when finally they came across a metal door with a red light above it. Clarke shook as she spoke, "It seems too easy." With a sudden pressure on her waist, she turned to face Bellamy, then followed his gaze to the door handle and made a motion to grab it. Carefully, as if disarming a bomb, she turned the cold knob and pushed open the door. Taking a look inside, relief flooded her for many reasons. Not only was there no one in sight, but she knew exactly where they were and they were so unbelievably lucky. Then a sudden wash of nausea. Again, it seemed too easy. But she tried to keep her calm as she motioned for everyone to move forward. Looking to her right, she saw a hallway that she recalled led to the dining hall. To her left, she remembered that it led to the bedroom in which she had once slept. It felt sickening, as well, to walk willingly back into her prison, yet she willed herself to move forward. She had to save her friends and if it meant risking her life, she would still do it in a heartbeat.

Clarke took small, quiet steps, followed by Bellamy clutching his gun and Octavia holding her axe so tightly her knuckles were white. Leading the way, Clarke made a split decision to run. She couldn't waste any more time. Turning the corner, her eyes glittered upon sigh of Jasper and Monty, speaking in a hush towards each other. Her heart lept in her chest as Monty glanced at her, his eyes glowing and wide. They ran at each other and hugged quickly.

"We thought you were dead!" Jasper exclaimed, still in a almost whisper. Clarke cocked an eyebrow, but soon understood. The music in the bedroom was loud and they were quiet; the mountain men must be listening. She began to lead them out when Monty shook his head.

"Everyone's in the dining hall. We have to get them." He explained, but Clarke had to hurry. There wasn't much time at all.

"You know that blank wall, down this hallway?" She pointed behind her. "There's a door. It's practically hidden and you'd have to have a microscope to see it so I'll leave some sort of indication where exactly. Knock three times." Turning around, she ushered Bellamy and his brown eyed sister to turn back and to do it quickly. She had only wanted to spend no less than ten minutes here and they were meeting their deadline at a rapid pace. Scuffing her feet with spite on the pristine white floors, Clarke turned the corner once more, trying to not lash out and rip papers off the tables lining the walls. Looking at the ground, she held back tears. Bellamy noticed and grabbed her hand. If Octavia had seen this as Bellamy doing anything other than comforting Clarke, she didn't say it. Startling Clarke, Bellamy stopped her by pulling on her hand hard. She looked to him for an explanation, but he was staring straight ahead, his face engulfed in fury. Snapping her head to face back, she was met with the surprised presence of a small child, who she had once spoken to back when she was still being kept here. Clarke immediately began to shake her head, silently begging him to not make a noise, but her charades turned into a scream, a very loud scream, easily heard from anywhere in the mountain. Darting forward to try and reach the door in time, the alarms blared. Cursing, she realized that they must have air-locked all the doors. She knew another way out, but there wasn't much time. They couldn't wait for Jasper and Monty if-

There they were, sweating and panting, running towards her. Monty, Miller, Jasper, and everyone they seemed to be able to gather were trailing behind them like a pack of dogs. Nodding at them to acknowledge their presence, Clarke led them down another hall, opening door after door. Heavy foot stomps behind them told them they had company. Finally, she busted open a door with a key card Jasper had swiped from Maya as he murmured his farewells, and was met with the familiar, long set of stairs that led to whatever floor that was needed. Clarke contimplated running up, up to the door's she had first gone to, but she was more level headed this time. She knew how many people would die if she opened that door, so she chose the second route. Everyone exchanged glances as she stomped downwards, wondering how it could lead them out if they were going farther down into the mountain.

"Stop wasting time!" Octaviat yelled at them. Bellamy looked at Clarke hopefully, begging her to know what she was doing.

Reaching the medical room, Clarke bust through the door and entered the vent she had before. It was so small, she worried not everyone would fit. Waiting for everyone to file into the room, she let the door shut and ripped the key-card registry panel from the wall. "That buys us time, but not much. Take off that vent cover and go through. Try not to make too much fuss over whats on the other side." Clarke ordered, and Bellamy did as he was told. By the time everyone had gotten through, the guards were so close you could audibly hear them shouting commands at each other. Crawling into the vent, she lifted the cover and began placing it on. Not quickly enough, she thought, as the guards bust the door down and caught her hiding their exit. Once on the other side, she sent everyone into the small room that her and Anya had entered. This was not the time to cry, yet she found the salty tears sliding down her cheeks effortlessly as she crowded everyone in. The doors began closing when the guards made their way through, lifting their guns and aiming, intending to kill. Shots were fired, but no one was hit, as the doors finally shut and the alarms inside blared again. Everyone but Clarke was startled and they took this as a sign that where they were wasn't unsafe. Bellamy looked relieved, upon any other emotion he was feeling, and he looked to Clarke for approval but what he saw was not at all comforting. He wemt to reach for her, but the floor opened beneath them and they all fell down. Clarke tried to utter assurance but no words came out. They all landed on top of the pile of dead grounders and Clarke managed to look at Bellamy and make a quieting motion.

"Don't speak." He said softly, looking around. He realized then what was happening, where they were, and he climbed out of the large metal bin, helping the others out. Frightfully looking back to the bin after not seeing Clarke standing with the others, Bellamy jumped in and put one of his arms under her neck and the other under her knees. She groaned in response.

"Hey, Princess, it'll be fine. We're almost home, don't you worry." He whispered. With Clarke pointing where to go, Bellamy blessed the God he didn't believe in that the reapers weren't home. He ran in whatever direction she told him to until he made it out of the tunnels and into the forest. She continued directing him, hoping they were fast enough. This time, no one had a tracker like Anya had had. Despite the excess weight, Bellamy was just as swift as always. What no one knew was that he was slowly dying inside. Clarke was shot and he was terrified, terrified, his dreams would come true. He couldn't let it happen. As he ran, he felt a pressure on his cheek, a very light touch. Bellamy then realized he was crying, and it was Clarke wiping his face. He looked down and saw her eyes fighting to stay open, her internal struggle.

"Stay awake, Princess, please."

"Do you ever call me Clarke?" She joked, making him smile. His smile broadened as he saw the lights of the camp in the distance.

"We're almost there. Stay with me Wonderful." He cooed, begging her to stay concious. The guards yelled ahead for the gates to be opened and Bellamy saw Abby, Raven and Wick running out to help. Once inside the camp, he headed for the medical room to place her on a cot. Holding her hand, he sat beside her while Abby and Jackson ran around gathering the things they would need to help Clarke. She smiled at Bellamy and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He inquired, heart jumping at the sound of her joyous giggles.

"You like me." Clarke teased. Bellamy shook his head, chuckling at her words, and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Whatever gets you through the night, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Coldplay song Paradise because I need this song so much right now and I'm really awful at making titles


End file.
